Baby It's Cold Outside
by Zoroark3496
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Imagine it's winter, and Person A of your OTP has just taken a long, hot shower. Person B is cold, and as soon as A exits the bathroom B clings to them and hugs them close for warmth. Even after A has cooled off B continues to cling onto them just because.


OTPPROMPT: Imagine it's winter, and Person A of your OTP has just taken a long, hot shower. Person B is cold, and as soon as A exits the bathroom B clings to them and hugs them close for warmth. Even after A has cooled off B continues to cling onto them just because.

Baby Its Cold Outside

Why was she so stupid? She could hack into the NSA in under an hour. She should know better than to walk outside in the dead of winter to pick up the freaking newspaper!

Skye closed the door shut against the wind and wrapped her arms around her middle. She was freezing! Skye's Dora boots walked through the hallway in the house towards the bedroom.

_Blanket. Blanket. Blanket. _The mantra played through Skye's mind as she turned the handle on the door. She was met with the smell of hot water and moisture in the air.

Skye's eyes scan the room to find the source of heat. And it's coming from her husband.

Ward pulled on a sweater over his torso and sifted through his short, wet hair. He knew Skye was in the room and he was waiting to see what she needed.

Her arms clinging to his middle in a bone-crushing hug was a pleasant surprise.

"I got the paper." Skye said with a slight chatter in her teeth.

"You walked out there with nothing but a t-shirt and yoga pants when it's 35o outside?" Ward tried to keep the accusing tone out of his voice but when his wife does things like that without thinking, the disappointment seeps through.

"Don't argue with me now, just warm me up." Skye pleaded as she pressed her forehead against his shoulder blade. She knew she did things without thinking and normally she would argue with people. But as soon as Ward gets that disapproving tone in his voice all of the fight leaves her and she feels bad about it.

Ward released a deep sigh but he still turned around and scooped her up in his arms. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the side of her head into the crook of Ward's shoulder. Ward juggled Skye in his arms and grabbed the blanket out of the closet in the hallway.

Ward walked them to the couch in the living room. He laid them down and picked up the TV remote. After flipping through a few channels he came to stop on some sitcom they'd never heard of. He fanned the blanket out over their bodies.

Skye snuggled into Ward's body and tightened her grip on him. Her body was warming up from Ward's which was still hot from the shower. The blanket was helping and gave her the perfect excuse to cuddle into her husband's front as deeply as she could.

"You really shouldn't walk outside without a jacket in this weather, Skye." Ward tried to hold in the nagging. He knew she hated it, but he worried about her dammit! She was the smartest woman he knew but there were times when she acted on impulse that made him want to lock her up to the bannister with the handcuffs…again.

"I know, but you like the comic strip in the paper and I didn't want it to get wet sitting out in the snow." Skye muffled where her face was currently buried in his chest.

"Thank you baby, but next time don't go out there. Not without proper clothing." Ward pressed a kiss to the top of Skye's head and he heard a small, content sigh leave her lips.

"Normally you try to keep me out of my clothes." Skye couldn't help but tease him. They say after a year of marriage all of the spark leaves, not with them. They were just as active now as they were when they finally got together in the PLAYGROUND.

Skye chuckled at the memory. Koenig found them on the mats in the gym covered in sweat but no clothes. Needless to say the entire gym was reupholstered by morning and Skye and Grant missed briefing. Coulson was pissed but it didn't matter, Skye was too happy to finally have the man she loved in her bed again.

Fast forward three years and now they're married and sitting on their living room couch cuddling from the cold and watching some crappy sitcom. They didn't get many missions, mostly Intel gathering and reconnaissance. Coulson rarely called them in for combat ops, especially since the last one had Trip and Hunter dragging Ward's body to the infirmary.

Skye's fingers were fisting Ward's sweater at this point. That memory wasn't a pleasant one. He was battered, beaten, and bloody. Simmons had to reset his arm and two of his ribs not to mention stitch up two gunshots in his abdomen and a knife wound in his shoulder.

Ward was on life support for 36 hours after the surgery. Skye didn't sleep for 48. She sat his bedside and refused to move no matter how many times Simmons told her that sitting there wouldn't change anything. When Hunter tried to urge her to move she broke his wrist. That got him _and _Simmons off her back for the rest of the night.

As soon as he woke up Skye glued herself to his side. When Simmons looked to change Ward's IV everyone had to stifle a laughter when Skye batted Simmons' hands away when she tried to make Skye get out of the bed for a minute. Eventually Simmons had to manage the IV switch with Skye pressed against Ward's side listening to his heartbeat like it was the national anthem.

Skye was brought out of her memories when she felt Ward's hand playing with her hair. The action always made her mind go blank and her eyes heavy. This time was no different and she found herself fighting sleep.

Her body had warmed up a while ago and she knew there were some reports she needed to fill out for Coulson but for the life of her Skye could not find the energy to do anything but nuzzle against Ward's chest.

"If you'll remember a jacket, we'll go get some coffee later." Ward spoke quietly into her hair.

"No baby, it's cold outside." Skye mumbled before she finally fell asleep against Ward's chest.


End file.
